El último día
by LuanneBlack
Summary: ¿Que pasará en el último día de Albus en Hogwarts? "Este fic forma parte de ¡Desafía a tus musas! del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter es una creación de J.K Rowling _**

**Este fic forma parte de _¡D__esafía a tus musas!_ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación**.

Esta es una serie de relatos cortos sobre uno de mis personajes más amados.

Albus.

Contiene incesto...

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>El comedor se encontraba vacío esa mañana, a excepción de Albus. Con la mirada perdida en la mesa de ravenclaw, mientras bebía algo de té. Era domingo y los demás no bajarían hasta que el reloj diera las nueve. Apenas respiraba; con las manos temblorosas intentaba retomar la escritura del pergamino, mientras la taza de té se enfriaba a su lado. Recordando la respiración frenética de la noche anterior que cruzaban su mente dispersando las ideas del pergamino aún en blanco frente a él. Pergamino que había intentado llenar durante la última media hora sin fruto alguno. Agitó un poco la cabeza y volvió a tomar un sorbo del té que se encontraba frio.<p>

Releyó el título del papel. "Solicitud ingreso NYMU" y lo recorrió con la mirada vaga lo que creyó que fueron unas quinientas veces, hasta aprender cada punto en la perfecta caligrafía e imaginó el rostro de su madre frente a la noticia.

Lo había decidido desde que supo de su existencia.

Quería salir de Inglaterra e ir a la muy famosa Nueva York, que para él era mágica aún en la parte muggle. Quería despertar mirando los edificios enormes y vivir entre gente que no necesitaba magia para brillar por sí misma. Y eso le recordó irremediablemente a Dominique.

Repasó el formulario una vez más antes de empezar a llenar los espacios en blanco.

**Nombres **–"_El nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts, uno de ellos fue Slytherin y el hombre más valiente que conocí_"- Las palabras vinieron a su mente casi de inmediato y río por lo bajo. _Albus Severus _escribió en su perfecta caligrafía. **Apellidos**, era la siguiente palabra –Si después de leer mi apellido no me aceptan creo que no conocen historia mágica inglesa –Se regocijó ante su sarcasmo mental y llenó la forma –_Potter Weasley_ –E incluso estuvo tentado a escribir (Si, los Potter y Weasley que usted sabe) Pero se abstuvo.

Llenó los campos de nacionalidad, fecha de nacimiento, escuela y número de Éxtasis y Timos. Mientras bebía el té frío.

**_Estado civil_** leyó, y entonces su mente se hizo un mar de recuerdos de faldas grises, de cabellos naranjas y de ojos azules. –En relaciones incestuosas –Pensó y marcó con una equis la casilla de soltero.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que no estaba sol y que los estudiantes empezaban a bajar. Guardó la pluma y la tinta y dobló el pergamino para meterlo delicadamente a la túnica y se dispuso a disfrutar su último día en la escuela.

Revisó el reloj en la pared que marcaba una gran cantidad de puntos para Ravenclaw e inconscientemente sonrió ante el recuerdo de la corbata que había soltado la noche anterior, mientras los besos cortos llenaban su cara. Volvió su mirada al té, intentando revelar lo que le deparaba el futuro y recordó el curso en que en clase de adivinación Rose le había augurado una muerte lenta y dolorosa y entonces Trewlanie había casi llorado alegando la veracidad en las palabras de la pelirroja.

Escuchó entonces la risa de su prima entrando a él Gran Comedor tomada de la mano con Scorpius Malfoy. Y aunque en un principio la idea le había parecido repulsiva (No tanto cómo la idea de tener sexo con tu prima, pero algo muy similar) Había encontrado que el rubio no era más que un buen tipo, y aunque para él nunca nadie sería suficiente para Rosie, se encontraba bien con que el dichoso hijo de un ex mortifago la hiciese sonreír.

Y vaya que lo hacía. Albus no recordaba entonces la última vez que Rose había sonreído tan abiertamente.

Saludó entonces a Rose con una sonrisa, mientras ella tomaba lugar en la mesa de Slytherin. ¿Quién lo diría entonces? Si alguien le hubiese dicho un año atrás que su prima, una leona nata y la más orgullosa Gryffindor se iba a sentar con una serpiente algún día. Bien se hubiese reído en su cara.

Pero allí estaba ella. Sonrojada hasta el último cabello de la cabeza mientras se acomodaba en los brazos blancos de Scorpius y este le besaba una mejilla. Malfoy la trataba bien, de eso no había duda, incluso a pesar de los numerosos escándalos de su tío Ronald.

La mesa de Gryffindor empezó a llenarse entonces y Albus encendió las alarmas; ¿Cómo sería capaz de mirar a Louis a la cara? Mientras la noche anterior había tenido a su hermana en los brazos (No precisamente solo en los brazos. Entre las piernas había sido una mejor descripción) o aún peor ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Dominique? A la Dominique que esa mañana había dejado durmiendo desnuda en su cama. Rogaba para sus adentros que la pelirroja hubiese guardado el secreto porque si no, no tendría cara para enfrentar a su tío Bill (o a toda su familia que literalmente le _arrancaría_ la cabeza).

¿Cómo podía entonces estar arrepintiéndose de la mejor noche de su vida? –No, no me arrepiento –Se corrigió mentalmente.

Salió de su mundo de pensamientos cuando un carraspeo lo despertó

-Albus? –Preguntó la chica -¿Estás bien?

-Si –Respondió pasmado, mientras su hermana tomaba un par de tostadas del centro de la mesa

-¿Estás seguro? Pareces ido…

-Seguro –Repitió y se llevó la taza de té a la boca, para encontrarse con que estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño

-Parece que sigues dormido –Bromeó Lily -¿Dónde estabas ayer en la noche? –La chica se escuchaba extrañada –Te esperamos en la fiesta pero no apareciste

-Estaba cansado –Dijo sin mucho ánimo

-Te perdiste de lo mejor –Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a atravesar su memoria –Dominique tampoco estuvo…

Y tosió tan fuerte que medio comedor se giró a mirarlo

-¿Estás bien? –Volvió a preguntar su hermana, y él solo podía asentir mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho y tosía de nuevo –Te estaba diciendo… Tampoco vimos a Dominique ¿Seguro no te la encontraste? Porque Paul Gallager dijo haberla visto entrar a la torre de Gryffindor… lo cual es curioso ¿Sabes? Dominique es Revenclaw

-Ya sé que es Ravenclaw, yo vi cuando la sortearon –Le recordó –A diferencia tuya

-Si… Yo no vi a nadie ser sorteado –Río –Claro, a excepción de Hugo pero era obvio que era Gryffindor así que no me llevé ninguna sorpresa –Gruño la chica –El hecho, es que me resulta interesante ¿Qué hacía Dom en la torre de Gryffindor?

-Tal vez te buscaba a ti –Dijo Albus tratando de desviar el tema

-O a Chris O'connor –Respondió ella –A decir verdad tampoco lo vi en la fiesta

-Tal vez –Dijo en voz baja.

Y entró ella al gran comedor, lucía agotada, pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara y al verla Albus supo inmediatamente que no le había importado que él se hubiese escabullido, porque ella lo entendía.

Era la única en hacerlo.

Le giño un ojo y él se sonrojó desde la planta del pie y bajó la mirada al plato.

Dominique era ligera cómo el aire, y se movía con la sensualidad nata de una Veela, aunque su sangre solo fuera cómo estas en una octava parte. Su uniforme de Raneclaw estaba impecable y el cabello perfectamente peinado (Cómo si la noche anterior no se hubiera movido en lo absoluto). Sonrío hacia la mesa de Gryffindor a sus primos y le levantó la mano a Rose en forma de saludo en la mesa de Slytherin. Y recordó lánguidamente que era el último día de Albus y Rose en Hogwarts.

Y estaba segura que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que los volviera a ver. Rose iría a Gales con los Malfoy de vacaciones y Albus.

Albus estaría en Nueva York estudiando para ser un inefable.

Y ella seguiría allí.

-Suéltalo Dominique –Le sentenció Lucy apenas se sentó

-Ah? –Exclamó ella mientras se servía una tarta de melaza -¿De que hablas?

-Sabes de que hablo –Dijo ella impávida -Si no quieres decirme ahora, será mejor que estés dispuesta a hablar en el tren

-Lucy… No entiendo de que hablas –Dominique pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir por los ojos, y ante la mirada distraída de Lucy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que Albus alcanzó a notar

-Oh… Claro que lo sabes –Respondió mientras la miraba a través de los ojos dorados iguales a los de su madre –Lo que pasa es que este no es el lugar para hablar de eso

-Lucy…

-Estaré en tu habitación cuando estés dispuesta a contarme –Y acto seguido se levantó e inclinándose hasta Dominique le susurró en el oído -O quieres que le pregunte a Albus?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter es una creación de J.K Rowling_**

**Este fic forma parte de _¡D__esafía a tus musas!_ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación**.

Esta es una serie de relatos cortos sobre uno de mis personajes más amados.

Albus.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>La primera vez que lo habían hecho, se había sentido cómo lo más incorrecto del mundo. Aún se sentía así, mucho más cuando estaba a cuatro horas de dejar Hogwarts e Inglaterra para siempre. Pero verla de pie allí lo dejó en una pieza.<p>

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó ella delicadamente, cerciorándose que Albus estuviera solo en el cuarto

-Claro, sigue –Dijo él. Sentía un choque eléctrico desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza cuando ella caminaba de esa manera. Cómo si fuese aire

En silencio, le ayudó a terminar de alistar el baúl, a guardar los libros y a limpiar la mesa de caoba donde había guardado sus cosas durante siete largos años. Ese sería el fin.

-Domini… -Se apresuró a decir antes de que ella lo interrumpiera abruptamente

-Lucy lo sabe –Soltó, mientras se desplomaba sentada en la cama con las lágrimas abriéndose paso por sus ojos –Lo sabe todo Albus… Yo… Nosotros… ¡Está mal! ¿Entiendes?

-Dom…

-No… No Albus –Replicó ella, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos

-Lucy no dirá nada –Le dijo él, mientras intentaba que se descubrirá el rostro arrodillado frente a la cama con dosel que ya la conocía a ella desnuda

-¿Y si lo hace? –Preguntó -¿Y si se enteran?

-No pasaría nada –Dijo intentando limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la pelirroja –No dejaría que nos separaran

-¿Estarías conmigo aun así?

-¿Cómo podría vivir entonces? –Y ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de juntar los labios con los de él

Albus profundizó el beso haciendo que Dominique gimiera en sus labios. Y sentía el calor llenarle el cuerpo mientras Dominique llevaba sus manos a su extensión

-Dominique… -Dijo jadeando, mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos recostada en la cama – ¿Estás segura de hacer esto?

Ella asintió mientras desabotonaba los botones de la camisa blanca del moreno

Y este de deshacía de su camisa que dejaba sus pechos blancos solo cubiertos por la fina tela del sostén rosado que usaba.

Dominique introdujo su mano entre los pantalones de Albus, mientras este besaba el espacio entre sus senos pequeños. Y ella sentía cómo si tuviese un sol en su vientre a punto de explotar.

Los besos iban y venían, produciéndole a Albus un mar de sensaciones.

Los labios de la pelirroja en su pecho hacían que sintiese la piel cómo si no fuese más gruesa que un pergamino, y el hecho de tenerla junto a él hacía que todo se viese incluso más irreal. Porque en ese momento ella era muchísimo más que su prima.

-Dominique este no es el momento… -Se apresuró a decir, cuando sintió las manos de ella desabrochando su pantalón

-Lo es –Dijo, antes de darle un beso, mientras él hacía lo mismo con los jeans de ella.

Dominique sintió la erección de Albus contra su pelvis y se estremeció al contacto. Abrió las piernas mientras las manos de Albus tocaban sus muslos y se adentraban en su sexo para sentir la humedad que ella generaba. Dominique besaba exactamente cómo el fuego. Cómo una marca de sigilo y pecados que no se deberían cometer, pero que después de todo ya estaban cometidos.

No faltó mucho para que Albus despojara a Dominique de la última prenda y empezara a acariciar su sexo desnudo provocándole oleadas de placer, mientras ella mordía su cuello dejando pequeños morados…

-Albus –Gimió y él se apresuró a deshacerse de sus boxers y entrar en ella de la manera más delicada que halló, mientras esta gemía y soltaba gritos ahogados. El choque de sus caderas hacía que las oleadas de pasión se hiciesen más compulsivas y cuando llegaron al climax, juntos, Albus supo que no podía alejarse de ella.

No iba a poder dejarla jamás.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter es una creación de J.K Rowling_**

**Este fic forma parte de _¡D__esafía a tus musas!_ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación**.

Esta es una serie de relatos cortos sobre uno de mis personajes más amados.

Albus.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>-¿Qué tu qué? –Gritó Rose fuera de sí<p>

-Que no voy a estudiar en Inglaterra –Respondió Albus bastante calmado

-Estás demente –Le recriminó –Vas a matar a mi pobre tía Ginny de un infarto… Ni que decir de tío Harry

-Mi papá ya lo sabe –Respondió

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? –La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco – ¿Estás consciente de lo lejos que es América?

-Bastante consciente –Dijo mientras se miraba los pies –cinco mil quinientos setenta y seis kilómetros para ser algo exactos

-¡Cinco mil! –Rose se llevó las manos al rostro -¡Cinco mil kilómetros!

-Si… es una gran distancia –Dijo sarcásticamente

-Albus… no digo que no sea bueno, solo ¿No hay también buenas academias de inefables en Inglaterra?

-Ese no es el problema Rosie –Contestó –No quiero estar aquí ¿No lo ves? No podría ser yo mismo estando en esta ciudad toda mi vida. Tengo que salir, explorar, vivir la vida…

-Puedes vivir la vida aquí…

-¡No estás entendiendo! –Exclamó –No quiero ser igual que mi padre… si, toda la cosa de "el chico que vivió" es grandiosa, pero allá no seré simplemente el hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Allá seré yo, seré Albus…

-Aquí eres Albus

-Para ti soy Albus. ¿Qué somos nosotros para el resto de la sociedad? –Indagó –Tú no eres más que la sombra de "La mejor bruja de su generación" y "Weasley, el rey" y Roxanne no es más que la hija del dueño de la tienda de bromas más grande de todo el mundo mágico

-Yo soy más que eso…

-Y yo también. Solo digo que quiero probar que puedo ser alguien más fuera de aquí –La pelirroja suspiró –Por eso no te había dicho… Sabía que la noticia te iba a sacar de tus casillas

-¡Claro que me saca de mis casillas! –Continuó –Mi mejor amigo, mi primo favorito y el que es cómo mi hermano se va a marchar a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Que vengas conmigo.

-¿Perdón?

-Ven conmigo –Le suplicó -¿Cómo más podría yo empezar algo nuevo si no es contigo?

-Albus… mi vida está en Inglaterra

-Lo sé –Y le lanzó una sonrisa -¿No tenía nada que perder preguntando?

-¡Te voy a echar tanto de menos! –Le abrazó

-Yo a ti Rosie…

2.

-Creí que no llegarías jamás –Dijo Lucy, cuando la rubia entró a su habitación

-Lu…Lucy –Dominique sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban -¿Qué… que haces aquí?

-Quiero escuchar lo que yo ya sé de tus labios

-No sé a qué te refieres –Continuó

-Dom…

La rubia guardó silencio, mientras terminaba de guardar las últimas cosas en su baúl. Y Luy permaneció allí, sin decir una sola palabra hasta que la rubia cedió al pesado ambiente que había en la habitación

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? –Le preguntó, sentándose junto a ella en la cama

-Dominique… nunca has sido buena ocultando secretos. –Lucy esbozó una sonrisa –Crees que no me di cuenta que no saliste de nuestra sala común hoy. O que ni siquiera llegaste a dormir…

-Lo que suce…

-No intentes darme excusas, no funcionará. –Acto seguido se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir del cuarto

-Lucy…

-No quiero saber qué clase de cosas hicieron Albus y tú ayer… Pero sabes que si necesitas decir algo, siempre estaré a tu lado Dominique

Y cerró la puerta despacio.

3.

Había sido un buen año para él.

Había obtenido una considerable cantidad de éxtasis, había sido prefecto, había ayudado a su hermana a ser la futura capitana del equipo de Gryffindor.

Y había entrado a una excelente universidad.

Giró una vez más para ver a su madre llorando en el hombro de un hombre idéntico a él pero unos cuantos años mayor.

Y se volvió para tomar la mano de la chica del cabello rubio-rojizo una última vez. Mientras Lucy tomaba su antebrazo.

Y tocó el translador.

Una vez recostado en el colchón de la cama de su nueva habitación pensó en un mar de cabellos naranjas y ojos alucinantemente azules.

Tal vez después de todo, los nuevos inicios también trajeran cosas del pasado.

Tal vez al final de todo los Potter si tenían cierta debilidad por las pelirrojas


End file.
